Consequences of Misuse
by Katarzyna Krimson
Summary: AU The evil Wuya is unleased from the Heylin Realm thanks to a foolish girl's misuse of a Ouija board. Now Jack must deal with the consequences once the dark realm's only prince Chase Young is summoned. Chack. Not Dark.


Title: Consequences of Misuse

Written by: Katarzyna Krimson

Warnings: AU. This fanfic contains male slash. Don't like it then don't read it.

Disclaimers: Xiaolin Showdown and all of its characters belong to Christy Hui. This fanfic was written for entertainment purposes only and not profit of any kind. I have taken HUGE creative liberties on the use of the Ouija board and the use of witchcraft, but please understand that I do not mean any offense to those who do practice witchcraft.

Like most teenaged girls her age, Misty Hui felt like an outsider concerning her school's social status among the other students. She wasn't, or rather didn't consider herself one of the popular and pretty girls. Her figure was slim and average, her height petite, yet normal for her age and ethnic, she had fair and flawless skin, a slightly round face and pleasing features, dark eyes framed with narrow, wire-thin glasses and silky black hair in a pageboy haircut. To any foreigner visiting her homeland of China, Misty appeared as the perfect specimen of a pretty Chinese girl. But, Misty didn't feel pretty as she compared herself to those of her fellow female classmates who wore their hair in more daring or more interesting hair styles and colors; who wore makeup, and who could afford to wear jewelry or wore them anyway despite what their parents thought; who wore fancy and expensive clothes rather than second hand bought at consignment store.

Unlike most girls her age, Misty found escape and happiness in reading books about the occult and other related topics. She'd like to believe herself an expert on the subject because of all of the years she collected and read books on the subject.

The bookcase that stood next to her desk in her bedroom was filled with educational books that both of her parents expected to see to help further along her education so that one day Misty would make something of herself and that her parents would proudly brag about. Misty's books about the occult were kept hidden in her closet. When Misty first became interested in the occult, she knew that her parents wouldn't approve of her owning book on the subject. With the few she started out with, she kept them hidden in a box within her closet, but as her collection began to grow, Misty knew that she to find them a new hiding place.

The answer came to her a week later when the neighbors from next door were moving and they had four bookcases of average width and height that they no longer needed. Since they no longer needed them, Misty's neighbors gladly gave them to her (four less items for them to worry about during their move). With both of her parents gone for the day, Misty took apart her closet and placed the four bookcases inside, and so that her parents would never see her growing occult book collection, she added a lock that she could hide, and kept the key on her person. Her clothes from her closet were moved into storage bins underneath her bed and out of site with the use of a bed skirt. Misty didn't have to worry about her mother snooping while cleaning her room because Misty made sure to always kept her room spotless and took care of her laundry, including her linens.

It was a Sunday that Misty found herself at a shopping district. Normally, she would at home studying but since she had gotten an a plus on her last history test, her parents gave Misty permission to spend her day off; provided that she kept her cellphone with her, on at all times and called them if she was going to be late. Misty hated her cellphone because it felt like a leash. She hated her parents because she didn't feel like a daughter to them, but a proxy in the making. She couldn't wait to be finished with high school and graduate because them she would take off and live her life the way she wanted. Misty doubted that she would even stay in contact with her parents; probably pretend as if they had died in some horrible car accident years ago. At least that's what she would say when she started dating. Dating… There was one boy in her class that Misty wished she had the courage to walk over and talk to. Misty felt like he was probably the handsomest man she'd even seen. He was of European decent but he had been born in China. He was tall, kinda skinny but had a swimmers built, skin so fair that it looked white, blood red hair and matching eyes; eyes that to Misty looked like a demon's eyes and the reason why she fell for him. His name was Jack Spicer.

She giggled to herself. Even his name sounded kinda demonic. At least it did to her.

Oh, she just wished she wasn't so shy and just had the nerve to talk to him. Jack seemed so nice, kinda quiet, like herself, but he did have those three friends he hung out with; the three foreign exchange students. Kimiko Tohomiko, who was Japanese, Raimundo Pedrosa, who was from Brazil and Clay Bailey, who was from Texas, USA. They also seemed kinda nice.

Misty had overheard her female classmates gossiping that Tohomiko and Pedrosa were already dating, and made some stereotypical remarks about Brazilian teenaged boys. She didn't think that that was very nice and if she had the courage, she would've said something.

Then those same girls stared making rude comments about _her Jack_ and Misty's face grew hot. And her blood boiled. Luckily, Misty had been assigned to dump out the bucket of dirty water that had been used to clean the classroom floor with and those girls were underneath the open window that Misty was standing next to when those girls began making fun of _her Jack_…

Outraged screams placed a smile on Mist's face as she walked, no, skipped away from the window and placed the now empty bucket back into the supply closet.

Misty smiled as to this day those stupid girls still didn't know who had poured the water on them.

Caught up in her reminiscing, Misty almost missed something that caught her eye. In the window of a consignment shop was an item that she had never seen before although she had read about them; an Ouija board. Taking the step forward, she moved closer to the window so she could inspect it closer. It looked really old but its condition was flawless, as if it had never been opened. It was reasonably priced and Misty had always wanted one. She quickly checked her wallet and saw that she had more than enough to buy it (and maybe a strawberry sundae and a couple new books that she wanted at her favorite bookstore…).

With the Ouija board purchased and her strawberry sundae eaten, Misty headed over to her favorite bookstore; it wasn't one of those large corporation cookie-cutter bookstores, but a privately owned mom-and-pops bookstore, that carried new and used books, had low yet cozy ceilings, with a layout that felt like a labyrinth. A newcomer could easily get lost while regulars knew their way around without putting much thought into which direction they were using. Low stools and ottomans were littered about so that if a customer wanted to sit down and read they could. The bookstore did have hidden cameras but one wouldn't think so because of how they were concealed, and of course, customers were permitted to bring in drinks, but if you left it behind then the owners **made** you go back and retrieve it.

Misty loved this bookstore because they had a **huge** occult section. Passing by the owners at the front and sparing a quick hello, she made a well-known beeline towards the occult section. She passed a few other customers along the way but didn't pay them any much heed. Finding her section, Misty made a quick scan over the shelf and found one of the two books she wanted. Grabbing it quickly off the shelf, Misty giggled, adjusted her weight onto one leg and began to skim through the book, never realizing that she wasn't alone in the occult section.

Jack Spicer glanced up from the book he was currently reading when he felt the presence of other person heading his way, and saw a face he recognized from school. He believed her name was a Misty Hui. That really quiet girl who sat towards the back but one row in front of his. She seemed to know exactly what she wanted as she made a beeline over to one of the shelves and quickly grabbed one of the books. Hui probably didn't realize that Jack was also in the same section and that was fine because he didn't care; he never really talked to anyone at school because frankly they weren't worth his time. Not that because Jack was a snob but because his fellow classmates thought that his appearance was odd and not because he was a Goth but because of his fair almost white skin, blood red eyes, and matching hair, that he usually wore short and slightly spiked, but now he was growing it out. It was almost shoulder-length and he side-swept his bangs behind an ear.

They seemed to forget that when they whispered about his appearance, Jack knew exactly what they were saying because like most of them, he too was also born in China; he was just of European decent. Jack usually reminded them when he would turn around, step closer to them to let them know that yes, he knew just what exactly they had said and told them to piss off in either Cantonese or Mandarin before heading along his way.

Most days Jack just ignored them because they were ignorant stupid masses of no self-worth, but some days were worst then others and it was those days that Jack would lash out when he was badmouthed.

Jack only hung out with Tohomiko, Pedrosa and Bailey was because they didn't treat his appearance as if it was the weirdest shit on the block, or like some outsider freak. That didn't mean that he was going out of his way to become their friend. Jack was perfectly content to hang out with them at school and nothing else.

Jack looked up from his book, which was about the Chinese Monkey King, when Hui shifted her weight onto. Well, it looked like Hui was about to immerse herself into an obvious favorite subject and Jack honestly didn't feel like sticking around now that another person had entered the area. He usually chose this section of the bookstore because it was always deserted and Jack liked his privacy to read (unless he was doing so at school to tune out the stupid ignorant masses). He stood up and closed his book with a soft snap. Not terribly loud but enough that it made Hui jumped and whirled around to see that she wasn't the only body in the room.

When Misty heard the snap close of a book, it made her jump only because it had been unexpected and she honestly didn't realize that someone else was in the same area. Turning around, she saw that it was none other than Jack Spicer!

Her face turned beet red! Jack was looking so good today dressed in a long sleeved turtleneck, a sleeveless hoodie with silver contrasting stitching, boot cut denim jeans with one of those dark silver wallet chains, and fingerless gloves; all in his trademark color that was black. He was even wearing black eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow worn in a smoky-eye style. Even his nails were painted black!

Jack arched up an eyebrow at Hui's now beet red face, wondering what brought that response on. He mentally shrugged his shoulders not really caring. Her shopping bag caught his eye and he glanced at it, seeing that Hui had bought an Ouija board. Huh. He didn't expect quiet Hui as someone who was into the occult, never mind to a point where she would buy an Ouija board. Not that he believed in things like that. He had to see something to believe it and Jack didn't believe in demons or angels and the like. But Jack had heard stories that one shouldn't go messing around with an Ouija board; they seemed to just give off bad karma (something Jack actually did believe in) so naturally he wasn't going to go around messing with them. Plus they also seemed really creepy. Not like horror film creepy but should-be-weary-bad-things-will-happen creepy.

Oh well, if Hui wanted to go messing with things that she obviously didn't understand then that was her business.

Jack offered her a nod of polite acknowledgement before heading off towards the front to pay for his book and head home; maybe stop somewhere for a chocolate banana milkshake along the way.

Misty watched Jack leave before she snapped out of her stupor. This was the perfect opportunity to talk to Jack Spicer outside of school and she was completely blowing it!

Grabbing the other book that she wanted, Misty hurried through the book selves to the front just as Jack was stepping out the door. Paying for her book, she hurried after him and saw that he hadn't gotten very far!

She followed him a couple of steps behind, wondering what she could say to break the ice. She didn't want to sound like some dumb stuttering girl who didn't know how to talk nonchalantly towards boys (especially the one she had a major crush on). Her dilemma seemed to be cured when Jack stepped into a café, one that Misty was familiar with as she went there all the time for the milk shakes and strawberry sundaes. Misty entered the café and saw that Jack was near the counter but not in line as he seemed to be still deciding as to want he wanted to order. Ah ha! She knew how to break the ice. She could nonchalantly mention that they have really good milkshakes. She ran a hand through her hair before she made her approach.

"They make really good strawberry-banana milkshakes here."

Jack looked over towards his left to see who had spoken to him and saw Hui again. She smiled a pleasant if not shy smile.

"Their chocolate-banana milkshake is pretty good, too. I would totally recommend either," Hui continued.

"I was thinking of ordering that one," Jack replied, absently but politely.

He placed his order, and Hui ordered a small strawberry-banana one.

"So… Come here a lot?" Hui asked, while they waited for their orders.

"Hmmm, yeah; whenever I'm in the mood," Jack replied.

"Um… What book were you reading? I like to read about different things," Hui asked. Okay, that was a lie. Outside of the occult (and school), she just couldn't get her mind wrapped around subjects that she found boring.

"A book about the Monkey King," Jack replied.

"Oh, you like mythology?" Hui asked, sounding surprised but pleasantly surprised. Maybe he was also into the occult as well!

"Yes. Mostly Chinese, some Japanese, Korean, Indian."

"But the Monkey King is your favorite to read about?" Hui guessed.

"Yeah."

"That's cool," Hui said. "I like books on the occult."

"That explains the Ouija board," Jack pointed out.

"I've always wanted one; especially when I first started reading about the occult. I thought that it would be totally awesome to own one. I can't wait to try it out," Hui said.

"Yeah, well, I'd be careful when messing with those," Jack said, stepping over to the counter now that his shake was ready. He took a long sip before turning back to Hui. "Guess I'll see you at school. Later."

"See you at school, Jack!" Misty called back, waving. She blushed when she realized how kinda loud that sounded and spotted a few of the employees smiling towards her. Keeping her eyes glued to the ground, Misty left the café and went to go sit down at one of the table provided outside. She thought about her conversation with Jack. Well, she had hoped that it would have lasted longer than it did, but hey, she had finally talked to him! She shouldn't be to down on herself. She actually talked to Jack Spicer! And discovered some things about him too! Like that he loved to read about different cultures mythologies; especially about the Monkey King, although since he wore black she would have sworn that he was into the occult and things like that. Okay, that was kinda of assuming based on what he wore and probably not a good idea to continue to do so when it came to Jack Spicer and finding out what he was into so that it could lead to future conversations between them.

He also seemed to like sweets that were made from bananas or had bananas in them. That was good to know in case she wanted to make something for him later on. Maybe she should check the internet to find banana recipes that she could make, and hopefully find some that Jack would like.

Misty clenched a fist, feeling totally psyched! Today had been an awesome day! She got the books she wanted, found an Ouija board that she had been wanting for a long time now, had finally gotten the nerve to talk to Jack Spicer and had even learned some facts about her major and only crush! Yes! Today was awesome, and she couldn't wait to go home and try out her Ouija board. Maybe she could ask it about Jack and if they would become a couple!

Misty got up and threw away her milkshake; she didn't even want it but ordered it so that she could continue to talk to Jack, and hurried home.

Later on that night, Misty was just finishing the final touches of a pentacle that she had drawn in the center of her room. It was late; her parents would be fast asleep so there wouldn't be any chances of them disturbing her during her very first communication with the spirits!

Unfortunately during her excitement, Misty made a lot of errors while she was drawing out the pentacle and ending up bastardizing it; she used the wrong color and type of chalk, instead of it being right side-up, it faced the wrong direction, several of the symbols were spelled incorrectly so that instead of summoning spirits as she hoped, she would attract demons or other dark non-human entities. She even used the wrong color of candles and placed them in the wrong spots. The only thing Misty managed to do correctly was to burn the right scents of incense and by doing so would bring about her downfall.

Wiping her hands on her jeans to clean off the chalk, Misty opened the Ouija box, took out the board and sat herself in the middle of her bastardized pentacle. Placing her hands on the planchette, Misty asked the typical question of if there were any spirits around. Sadly for her there **was** something there to answer her question; a something that had been tied to the very Ouija board itself years and years ago when the very first owner used the Ouija board to commune with the spirits and unlocked a portal if you will to a realm where some **very unpleasant** things existed. A portal that had been, until now, closed but not dismantled by the first owner because they did not have the strength, the power or the knowledge to do so. Now thanks to this young, foolish mortal human girl who was messing with powers that she should not be, that very same portal was wide open again, and thanks to her corrupted use of magic, the portal was more powerful than ever and would be even harder of not impossible to close! The unpleasant being was very grateful for that.

Still not receiving an answer, Misty tied again.

"Are there any spirits here with me?"

She gasped as she felt the planchette begin to move over to Y-E-S.

Misty felt her heart race. Yes! She had done it! She was talking to a real spirit!

"Are you male of female?"

F-E-M-A-L-E

"What's your name?"

W-U-Y-A

"Wuya? That's a pretty name. Do you know what my name is?"

Y-E-S-M-I-S-T-Y

"Yes! That's my name! This is so cool! Um… do you know what year it is?"

Y-E-S-2-0-1-2-Y-E-A-R-O-F-T-H-E-D-R-A-G-O-N

"Yes! That's right! Wuya, may I ask you some questions?"

Y-E-S

"Okay, um, there's this boy in my class, his name is Jack Spicer and I've had a major crush on him for like forever. I was just wondering if we were going to become a couple because that would be the greatest thing to even happen to me!"

Wuya, the dark being, had been waiting, if not a little impatiently, for the human girl to ask a question that she could trick her into saying a spell that would allow Wuya to enter the human realm.

Misty watched as the planchette spelled out a group of words that she was unfamiliar with. She frowned, wondering what they meant. Oh, perhaps this Wuya was the spirit of a foreigner and she had switched back to her native language for some reason. That was probably it! Misty wasn't worried because Wuya had answered all of her questions thus far so she was obviously a good spirit. The words were a bit tricky to pronounce but she managed to speak them.

The moment Misty spoke that last word, the pentacle she sat in the middle of began to glow in a soft light of swirling reds and greens; she watched, dazzled, as the light started in the center and began tracing outwards, the lettering and symbols on the Ouija board itself began to glow the same coloring of bright reds and greens. Transfixed, Misty watched as the Ouija board turned completely red and sank into the floor becoming one with the bastardized pentacle, turning the swirling lights of reds and greens into a darker more ominous shade. Misty's eyes widened as she watched a formless red mist-like-mass slowly rise from the center and hovered. Frozen and not afraid although she should have been, Misty slowly raised a hand towards the strange mass when suddenly it shot at her, hitting her in the chest. Misty feel backwards from the force, a horrible burning sensation was spreading out inside her chest. Then there was darkness and Misty felt nothing. She became nothing as the evil being, a ancient sorceress name Wuya of the Heylin Realm, ate Misty's _very soul_ to possess her youthful body and claim it as her own.

Misty's eyes opened, only they weren't that of a young human girl any more. Poison-green colored eyes looked around her new surroundings as the being got used to the feeling of her new body. Slowly sitting up, Wuya stretched her muscles before rising to her feet and walked over to a mirror. With a snap of her fingers the clothes on her body burst into flames and Wuya got a look at what she had gotten.

Hmmm, not bad. Her skin and complexion was flawless! Her new body although was a bit short and not very well endowed or curvy but she could easily fix that. Wuya looked closely at her new face. Hmmm. A bit round for her taste. Still not a problem. She could easily change it so that she found it more pleasing but she knew better then to go overboard with changing her appearance so soon. It might draw unwanted attention, and she had plans for the human realm. Big plans that involved her taking it as her own and dominating it. And having a certain fellow demon under her control and as her consort; a certain demon who had refused her in the past. Now, however, if she summoned him to the human realm using a containment spell, he would be under her complete control.

In order to do so, Wuya would need the life-force energy of three youths for the summoning and containment spell to work; but she couldn't use just any three life-force energies but ones with a huge life-force energy. And Wuya already had her three victims picked out. Conveniently they all went to the same high school so locating them would be easy. Gathering them without drawing attention to herself was a bit tricky because if Wuya just went and abducted them, then they would be missed. No, she had to coax them over without anyone being the wiser to her plans.

Well, she would figure that part of her plan later. Right now, Wuya needed to rest because escaping from Heylin had taken quite a bit of her energy as did possessing and claiming the human girl's body. The more Wuya got used to her new form, the less tried she would be. The changes she would make to her new body could wait until the next day.


End file.
